The present technology relates to an aberration correction apparatus, an imaging apparatus, and an aberration correction method, in which a good correction of the aberration that is generated by an optical system is performed.
An imaging apparatus such as a video camera of the related art performs an aberration correction using signal processing with respect to a captured image signal. In addition, an imaging apparatus with an exchangeable imaging lens acquires aberration information of the mounted imaging lens, and performs the aberration correction based on the aberration information (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-223217).